Shadow Queen
by unkownassasin
Summary: Robins cousin Nora joins Young Justice but what happens when they discover she's a demi-god Now they must make a choice that may save the world Aqualad/OC Artemis/Travis
1. Meet Nora

Mr. D was riding in the car taking me farther away from Camp Half Blood the only place I ever thought to be home and towards Happy Harbor, New Jersey. The only reason I was here was because my idiot Uncle Batman tracked me down and requested that I stay at Mount Justice with the members of Young Justice. "Now Nora be good I don't want to hear you blew up another bridge and sent more souls to your father" Mr. D said reminding me about the first time I battled a monster and ended up taking out a bridge and sending some spirits to my father Hades lord of the Underworld.

Robin and Megan were bouncing with excitement because Rob's 15 year old cousin Nora was going to live with us and maybe join our team. A white van pulled up and the door opened to allow a 15 year old girl with straight black hair and piercing green eyes to step out. It wasn't her looks that startled us it was the many scars that covered her body, one in particular ran right over her neck and should have killed her.

"You know it's not polite to stare right" Nora snapped "yes I have a lot of scars deal with it". Artemis smiled this girl was right up her ally with a bad attitude and a no nonsense attitude. "Hi I'm Artemis" she said reaching her hand out to shake the girl's hand. "Nora" she responded shaking Artemis's hand before getting tackled in a hug by Robin."Nora I missed you so much I can't believe you're here!" Robin cried throwing his arms around his younger sister. "Greetings I'm Megan and do you wish to be my friend". "Uh, Sure." Nora responded before being crushed in a hug from which she couldn't escape. "Meg I don't think she can breathe" Robin said as Miss Martian blushed and let go of her. "Alright, I think Nora might be hungry so let's get her something to eat." Kid Flashed chuckled before leading the group

to the kitchen for lunch.

Later Nora was unpacking her bags and getting settled into her room. She had finished putting her clothes away and was now unpacking all of her pictures and other souvenirs. She smiled at a picture of the Stoll brothers and her, all of them smiling and flashing peace signs at the camera, next she pulled out the books Annabeth gave her along with an invisibility cap. Finally she pulled out her three favorite things, a picture of her and her older half brother Nico De Angelo and the sword he had given her which was disguised as a pen, and finally the laptop stolen by Hermes Cabin as a house warming gift. That Laptop was the only way she could communicate with with her other friends at Camp Jackson who was the son of Poseidon and Luke who is the son of Zeus. She turned hearing a knock at her door, Superboy was standing at her door "Hello" she said seeing how awkward he looked. "Hi I didn't introduce myself earlier I'm Conner or Superboy It's nice to meet you Nora" he stated smiling at her. "It's great to meet you to Conner" She smiled and shook his hand "If you need anything I'm Right Next door" He said before leaving her alone. Nora grabbed her computer and clicked into a chat room

SkullCandy13 has logged on

MakingWaves12 has logged on

ThunderandLightning has logged on

WantedbyPolice has logged on

Skull: Hey Travis, Luke, and Jackson

Waves: Hey Nora

Thunder: Hey

Wanted: Hey Sexy ; ) How's the new place

Skull: It's Okay but I miss you Guys

Thunder, Waves, Wanted: Aw we miss you to, hope we see you soon but ttys its Dinner time

Skull: Bye

Waves logged off

Thunder logged off

Wanted when you get back we're having some alone time and has logged off

Skull has logged off

Nora sighed and closed her laptop before Robins voice came through the door "Dinner Time Nora" He called before heading to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen where Megan was busy cooking and the others were sitting at the table. She sat between Wally and Robin "So Nora what are your powers anyway?" Artemis asked as Megan set plates of Mac and Cheese with extra helpings for Wally. "Well I can control shadows so I can travel through them and use them to make weapons" she responded looking at Wally's shocked expression. She opened her hand and some dark mist formed a dagger in her hand. "Whoa that's incredible!" the entire group cried out as the dagger dissolved back into mist. "Thanks but it's not as cool as Shadow Travel" she said as she blushed and looked away. "Well I think it's time to go to bed" Aqualad stated before heading off to get ready for bed. Nora stepped out of the shower and tied her hair into a ponytail before slipping into a pair of black pajamas with white skull and cross bone pattern which had been a gift from Percy and Annabeth for her birthday. She climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Megan had insisted on dragging the team to the mall to buy Nora some new clothes. Artemis and Nora had gone into Hot Topic to find some t-shirts and jeans. Megan had dragged Superboy off some store to buy girly clothes leaving Wally, Robin, and Kal to hang around the food court and see how much food they could eat. Soon the others joined them, Artemis and Nora had bought many diffrent outfits and acssesories, Megan had bought more skirts and T-shirts and Superboy had bought more cargo pants. As they were beginning to leave screams of panic erupted from the other side of the mall and of course them being heros they ran over to investigate. Three boys were fighting these things with many arms and one eye each. "Travis, Jacob, Luke" Nora called as the three boys ran over. "Wait Nora you know these boys!" Wally cried looking over the boys.


	2. OH MY GODS

"Yeah this is Jake, Luke, and Travis" she explained as she gestured to each of the boys. "Okay what are those?" Robin cried pointing at the monster which was busy destroying a J.C Penny's. "Oh that is an Earthborn" Travis answered looking back at the creature, "I got it" Nora said before pulling her pen out. "Really a pen that's what your going to use!" Kid cried "Its not a pen" the three boys stated before Nora uncapped her sword. "What the freaking hell!" Artemis yelled as Nora dashed at the creature and plunged the sword deep into the creatures belly. "Owwie" the Earthborn mumbles before it dissolves into a fine powder which exploded everywhere. "Alright how did you do that?" Wally and Robin cried in unison as she calmly returned the sword to pen form and slid it back into her pocket. "Alright you guys are coming with us." Robin ordered as the other nodded in agreement. "Wait what about the witnesses?" Wally asked just before Nora turned to the witnesses, she snapped her fingers and everyone felt a wind rush around them. "Nothing happened." Nora said as the people nodded and walked off. "How did you do that?" Megan asked "It's the mist it prevents people from seeing what happens." Travis explained as the group calmly left the mall and headed toward MT. Justice.


End file.
